Little Lost Pieces
by Slo Motion
Summary: A collection of various pieces of new stories and alternate chapters of my 7H fanfics that I've abandoned or just fizzled out over the years. Characters and genres will vary. Some of these are good, some ok, and some are not so great. Rated T for some chapters.
1. Simon and Deena: What Could've Been

**Title:** "8 Years From Now"

 **Date Penned:** Feb. 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Simon, Deena, and their daughter Emily

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K

 **Genre:** Family

 **Coupling:** Simon/Deena

 **Setting:** 8 Years after season 8. This was written during the show so it's AU

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** A quick look into the life of Simon Camden's family 8 years after season 8 ended.

 **A/N:** So this was the only chapter written and uploaded by me for a writing collab project with the user kevinforever back in early 2004. It would've been finished but she never responded to my emails on what we going to do with the story.

 **Info on Simon and Deena and how they came to be in my universe:** Well I'm not sure where Simon went to college, so I'm saying he graduated from a cooking school, and is now a chef at a local restaurant. And Deena has a weekend job working at a video rental store. During the week, when Simon has to work, she stays home. Simon was in college 2004-2008. And Deena went to law school and has a degree in lawyer work. But she prefers not to get a job; she wants to get a job as a lawyer later on. Anyway, in 2008 when Simon came home from college to live in Glen Oak again, he met up with Deena. And they dated for 6 months and then in December 2008, they got married. Cecilia and Simon are still good friends, they decided not to get back together, because they didn't feel anything between them anymore. So they keep in touch. So they've been married for 5 years, they have one kid. A 3-year-old daughter named Emily Lillian Camden. They live a few houses down from Eric and Annie.

 **Chapter 2: Simon and Deena's Life**

Deena Camden was in they kitchen with Emily, trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Simon would be home from work soon.

"Emily what do you want for dinner?" Deena asked her daughter.

"Pizza!" Emily shouted.

"You always say pizza when I ask you that." Deena said, looking at her.

"Sorry mommy, I just love pizza so much!" Emily said happily.

Deena laughed and hugged her daughter. She remembered when she was three; she went through the same phase. Only wanting to eat one certain food. Except instead of pizza, it was macaroni and cheese.

"Fine I guess we can eat pizza again." Deena said.

"Yay!" Emily shouted excitedly.

"Yeah!" Deena said back, and dialed the number for Pete's Pizza.

* * *

Simon Camden opened the front door to his home.

"I'm home!" He yelled.

He heard a small set of footsteps run towards him. "Daddy your home!" Emily shouted.

He picked her up and hugged her. "Hey kiddo." He said, and spun her around.

"Do it again!" Emily yelled happily.

He spun her around again. "How was that?" He asked her.

"Fun!" Emily responded happily.

He put her down as Deena entered the room. "Hi sweetie." Deena said.

"Hi." Simon said.

"I missed you." Deena said.

"I missed you too." Simon said and hugged her.

They started to kiss until Emily interrupted them.

"Ewww do you have to kiss in front of me?!" Emily said.

"Sorry." Simon and Deena said in unison, faces both a shade of red.

"It's ok." Emily said.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, they all sat at the table. Simon looked down and his plate and then at Deena.

"Pizza again?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, Emily wanted it." Deena said.

"Oh." Simon responded.

"Yeah, I love pizza!" Emily said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Emily please don't talk with your mouth full." Deena said.

"Sorry mommy." Emily said.

"It's ok, but next time remember the table manners we went over." Deena said.

"Ok." Emily said, and took another bite of pizza.

* * *

Later that night, Deena was in her and Simon's bedroom, reading a book. Simon entered the room and sat on the bed next to her.

"Is Emily asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah." Simon said.

"Ok." Deena responded, and yawned.

"You sound tired, maybe you should get some sleep." Simon said.

"Doesn't sound to bad." Deena said, placing her down.

They both got under the covers and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight Simon." Deena said.

"Goodnight Deena." Simon responded.

They both fell asleep.


	2. Roxanne: The Someone I Lost

**Title:** "Someone"

 **Date Penned:** June 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne and a brief appearance from Paris and Chandler

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Coupling:** Past Chandler/Roxanne, Paris/Chandler

 **Setting:** The 8th Season. This would take place somewhere after Chandler and Paris started dating.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Roxanne sings at the Pool Hall one night. She thinks through some stuff about her relationship with Chandler in the process.

 **A/N:** A story that was co-written with my former friend Chelsea for her account Ruthie-and-Peter-Forever. She wrote the lyrics in the italics below and I wrote the majority of the story but she was a help throughout. We don't talk anymore and haven't seen each other in almost a decade, but wherever she is, I hope she's doing ok.

 **(Normal POV)**

Roxanne stood on the steps leading to the Pool Hall stage. It was the night of the talent show the Pool Hall was hosting to earn some extra money. Roxanne decided to enter, being that she wrote songs in her spare time. It was a hobby she enjoyed.

The host of the show stepped over to the microphone on the stage. "Our next act is Roxanne Richardson, a local police officer, she will be singing a song she wrote." He announced, the audience cheered as Roxanne stepped up onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Thank you all. Well, the song I'll be singing is a song I wrote called "Someone". It's about finding someone you love; I guess you could say." Roxanne said to the audience.

The music started up. Roxanne begun to sing.

 _Oh how I wish I had someone. Someone to wipe away my tears._

 **(Roxanne's POV)**

I really wish I did have someone. But I don't. That's just me. I've always had the most awful luck with boyfriends. Whether my dad chased them off, or they didn't love me like I loved them, or because of something I did to mess things up. Chandler is the perfect example. He was a great boyfriend, such a sweet guy, and he wanted to marry me and have a family with me. But I scared him off.

 _Someone to love me. To understand my feelings. Someone to care for me and hopefully, love me as well._

He loved me and wanted to marry me, but I made him stop loving me. I hurt him bad. I was stupid. Stupid. That's me. I can never make good decisions. They always have to be bad ones. At least that's what everyone I know tells me. I still can't believe it, he loved me; he wanted to marry me. We could be married, living happily right now at this very moment if it weren't for my big fat mouth. I still can't believe what I said to him. It was so stupid of me.

 _Oh how I wish I had someone. Someone to wipe away my tears._

I told him I wasn't comfortable with being a minister's wife. You see; Chandler is a minister, well, an associate pastor. Or at least he's an associate pastor at the local church. But I still think of him as a minister, because he does his job just as good as the local minister, Eric Camden. Well anyway, he was going to propose while we were staying at this beach house about two months ago. But I told him I wasn't ready for marriage yet, but was willing to wait. But then I let it slip that I didn't feel comfortable being a minister's wife. So he broke things off with me.

 _I thought I had that someone. But I guess I don't have this someone I want._

I remember, at the end of last month, about three, maybe four, weeks ago. That the church told us to do something charitable to help the community. So I decided to look into this program that Chandler and I had talked about looking into before we broke up. So I went there. But while I was there, I just happened to run into; you guessed it, Chandler. We just kept on yelling and auguring, until Chandler admitted he was still in love with me and stormed off. He came to my house later on. He said he wanted a "peace treaty" between us. But I told him I think he should leave. But before I knew it, we started making out like crazy. The rest of that night is a blur to me. He wanted to get back together with me, but I told him no. So he left. Another stupid decision. It was like I was offered a second chance with him. But I was too stupid to take it.

 _Not as a boyfriend. But only as a friend. But not even really that._

I regret the choice I made that night. He wanted me back, I wanted him back too. Yet, I had to say no. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's me. I still want him back. But now, he's dating another woman. Paris Petrowski, he has been for weeks. I remember, on the night of their first real date I sent Chandler a letter saying that I still loved him. He approached me about it. I tried about every trick in the book to get him to take me back. But he said we were wrong for each other. He talked to me, he spent the night at my house, and then he left the next morning. During that time, he told me were could still be friends. Friends, so according to him, we are friends. I don't think I can call us friends after all of what happened between us, relationship wise. So I guess, that we're kind-of-but-still-trying-to-get-there-friends, or something like that.

 _Oh how I wish I had someone. Someone to wipe away my tears._

But, I don't want to be just friends with him. I still love him. I can't think about anything else but him. I get nervous whenever I'm around him. I always think he can read my mind, and that he'll figure out that I'm still head-over-heals in love with him. It's a weird thing, being in love. My head is telling me to move on. But my heart is telling me to love him forever. Man, do I hate being in love.

 _Oh how I wish I had someone. Someone to wipe away my tears._

I'm such a fool. A first class heel. A…well you get the point. Why am I still in love with Chandler? I have no idea why. I just am. I want to be with Chandler, but he's with Paris now, and I can't break them up. Although I want to. I think Paris is a little too old for Chandler. I'm the right age for him. Paris is like thirty or forty something. I'm only twenty-two. I should be married to Chandler. But no, my big mouth had to open. Didn't it?

 _Oh how I wish I still had you. I still love you. And I always will…_

Oh well, I guess I'll always be a fool. No. "The Fool". The fool who fell and stayed in love with him. The fool who tried to break him up with another woman and failed. The fool that still, and always will, be hopelessly stuck on him. That's right. I'm the fool who still loves Chandler Hampton, and will never get over him…

 **(Normal POV)**

The audience cheered loudly for Roxanne. She smiled happily. "Thank you all, you've been a great audience." Roxanne said, and then placed the microphone back on its holder and walked off the stage.

As Roxanne exited the Pool Hall to go home. She never even noticed that Chandler and Paris had been sitting at a table the whole time and had seen her whole act.

"I never knew Roxanne was such a great songwriter or singer." Paris told Chandler.

"Me either, she never told me she writes songs, or sings for that matter." Chandler replied.

"Well, life is always full of surprises." Paris said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chandler responded.

"So, who do you think Roxanne was singing about in her song?" Paris asked Chandler.

"Why would she sing about someone?" Chandler asked her.

"Because, I heard somewhere that when someone writes a song about a person, it's based on something from real life." Paris explained.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure who Roxanne was writing or singing about in that song." Chandler said to her.

"Oh well, I guess we'll never know." Paris replied.

"You're right, we never will know." Chandler said. But little did he know. That Roxanne had written and sung that song about him. He had, and never would have, no idea Roxanne was still in love with him. Oh well, I guess you can say: "he'll never know."


	3. Roxanne: Men Really, Really Suck

**Title:** "Face Down"

 **Date Penned:** Jan. 2013

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K+ for some language. This story was originally rated M.

 **Genre:** Humor for this chapter. Drama/angst for the whole story.

 **Coupling:** Past Chandler/Roxanne, Roxanne/Paul (the dude from Charity Begins at Home)

 **Setting:** Season 8. About two weeks after "Charity Begins at Home". Chandler and Paris fizzled out after a couple dates, though, because I need him free to actively pursue Roxanne.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** She's hiding a dark secret from everyone close to her. He's the only one who can save her...but what happens when she won't let him in?

 **A/N:** A story that was inspired by a song that never made it past a few hundred words. It was pretty much this: Roxanne dates a guy who turns about to be an abusive jerk, Chandler saves her. Don't let the humor of this small part fool you, this story was gonna be DARK later on.

 **Chapter 1: It's No Fairytale**

Roxanne Richardson groaned when she laid eyes upon the picture in front of her. _I really don't want to see this_ , her brain growled, _I should've thrown it out ages ago!_

The picture in question was from eight months ago...Valentine's Day, to be precise. In it, she was smiling happily. But that wasn't her problem with it. The problem was who was in the picture with her.

Her ex-boyfriend, Chandler Hampton, was smiling back at her. His arms were wrapped lovingly around her waist and his head was nuzzled in neck. Roxanne made a sour face. _Barf,_ she thought. _How the hell did I ever used to find that goofy smile so romantic?_

Taking the picture in her hand, Roxanne tossed it into the wastebasket located in the corner of her bedroom. Pesky little bugger, that picture was. It had managed to tuck itself away cozily into her dresser drawer and stay there for over a month when it should've been in the trash with every other piece of crap that reminded her of her ass of an ex.

Really, she needed to let it go already. She didn't love him anymore and they never spoke, but she still seethed with so much annoyance it made her brain throb when he crossed her mind. It would've all been fine really, if Chandler hadn't reared his unwelcome head back into her life two weeks ago.

Ugh, two weeks ago. It still made her blood boil to think of it. The way Mr. 'Man of God' had opened her charity promise letter to Reverend Camden for his own selfish needs. All he wanted was to find out where she was volunteering so he could stalk her there and annoy her about still being 'in love' with him.

Then he had had the nerve to harass her for showing interest in a new guy. Of course I was going to want to start dating again, she'd told him. We broke up almost two months ago because you were being a prick and pushing me to get married right away when I told you I wanted to wait, was her reasoning. It made perfect sense to anyone with a brain. He'd dumped her, so she had every right to move on.

Of course, he had come to her the day after they broke up and admitted that breaking up felt like a mistake. She remembered laughing in his face and telling him 'I can't marry you'. Bitchy on her part, yes, but she was so hurt by the breakup she convinced herself that she really didn't want to get married and start a family with him even though that was far from the truth. She just wanted to hurt him as much as her had hurt her. Not mature, sure, but it made her feel a lot better at the time.

But still, the fact that he was still pursuing her even after she said that was pretty dumb on his part. She had made it clear she wanted **nothing** to do with him after he'd so coldly dumped her. It was like his damn brain couldn't process the word _no_.

 _Men can be so damn stupid,_ she thought with an eye roll. She **really** wondered how the opposite sex had managed to be the 'dominant' gender for centuries and it still was that way in some places of the world.


	4. Chandler and Roxanne: Reignite the Flame

**Title:** "Heaven and Earth (Original Chapter 2)"

 **Date Penned:** June 2012

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne and Chandler in this part. Peter, Martin, Cecilia, Simon, and Ruthie also have major parts in this fic.

 **Rating (for this chapter):** T for sexual content. Hopefully this is nothing too heavy.

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance

 **Coupling:** Chandler/Roxanne here. The story also has Ruthie/Peter and a Simon/Cecilia/Martin triangle.

 **Setting:** Season 8, before the finale. Sometime in early May if I had to put an exact time frame. Roxanne hasn't made plans for Iraq at the moment, Jeffrey is still around for Chandler (he just won't be in this story), and Simon comes home earlier than in the show so I guess this might be Au-ish.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Set in the 8th season. Peter feels like nothing makes sense anymore as Roxanne tries to fight off old feelings. And Martin and Cecilia's perfect romance hits a snag when Simon returns and wants Cecilia back.

 **A/N:** The never finished second chapter of _Heaven and Earth_. This bit was Roxanne's dream about Chandler after their kiss in the church and his admission that he still love her. The rest of the chapter was then Roxanne waking up and dealing with her feelings and then a part about Cecilia would've come into play.

 **Chapter 2: Flustered Dreams**

He looked into her eyes and smiled. Perfection...that was the only word that came to mind when he thought of blonde who was standing at his front door. The adorable smile she wore only made his heart race faster than it already was when he had opened the door that revealed her to him in the first place.

"Roxanne..." He said in a slight whisper, trying to conceal the overwhelming desire within his voice.

Chandler felt his legs grow somewhat weak. He was losing his battle with desire fast. He tried to pull away from those stunning blue eyes, but he couldn't.

And the fact that he couldn't stop looking into her eyes wasn't going all too well for him. Between her bright eyes and sweet smile, he felt his control slowly snapping. Sinful thoughts filled his mind...Lord knows he wanted to kiss her, undress her, and feel her skin upon his _right now_. He knew it was wrong for a man of God to be thinking the things he was, but he was too lost in lust to care. He was only human and a man, after all. These desires, though considered primal in today's society, were perfectly natural.

Roxanne spoke, "Hi, Chandler...I'm glad you're home. I really need to talk to you, can I come in? It's kind of _urgent_."

The way she placed emphasis on urgent made him somewhat nervous, but there was _no_ way in hell he was ever going to turn her away again. He already had pushed her away when they were dating due to her wavering thoughts about marriage and he mentally slapped himself for it every day since.

He smiled, "Of course you can. My door is always open for you...you know that, right?"

"Of course," She replied, her smile growing even bigger and cuter.

She walked gracefully into his home. He closed the door behind her. The two then stood, facing each other.

He tried to avoid it, but his eyes met hers again. They were almost glowing, but with what he couldn't pin down. _Damnit Roxanne, do you even know what you do to me?_ His mind cried out in frustration even though he knew it wasn't her fault he was almost reduced to a horny teenager in her mere presence. He needed to have more self control or he'd scare her away again.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chandler managed to find his voice, "So, what's up?"

 _What's up? What am I...sixteen or something!? Why can't I think straight whenever I look into those eyes? I'm such an idiot!_ Chandler's mind lectured him.

Roxanne titled her head as if it was meant to be a suggestive gesture, "Well, about what happened between us at the church a few days ago..."

Chandler groaned in his mind. Must she bring _that_ of all things up? He was so ashamed of himself. The way he kissed her like a wild animal in heat, exploring her mouth selfishly for his own, soiling her body by putting his hands all over her. All this had happened right in the damn office of his workplace, no less.

If she was here to tell him off and say that she never wanted to see him again, he wouldn't protest it. He had given into his own desire and almost lost complete control until she'd thankfully snapped him back into reality. He wished that she hadn't run off so quickly, though. He never had the chance to tell her what a fool he felt like for taking advantage of her.

Chandler lowered his head in shame and took a deep breath, "Roxanne, I am SO sorry about that. I took total advantage of you. I acted like a selfish moron and I regret it so much. If you never want to see me again, I understand."

Roxanne giggled and shook her head, "No, silly...you didn't do _anything_ wrong. You did _everything_ right. I'm the one who should be sorry for pushing you away when we both know _damn_ well that _I_ wanted it as much just as you did."

Chandler's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. Did she just admit to sharing all the desires he had racing through his mind that day? To wanting share that intimate moment as much as he did?

"You mean..." Was all a shocked Chandler could manage to say in reply.

Roxanne smiled as she closed the space between their bodies and embraced him. Her smiled turned slightly mischievous as she moved her hand to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. She began to trace lazy circles upon what his shirt exposed of his chest playfully with her finger. Chandler made no attempt to stop her.

"That I wanted you too? Yes, oh so much Chandler. I tried to deny it for the longest time but I'm so sick of playing pretend. I made a horrible mistake treating you the way I did when we were together. I really do want to spend forever with you. I was just so scared of how overwhelming my feelings for you were, but I'm not afraid anymore. Chandler, I love you so much and never want to be apart from you again," Roxanne said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Chandler was even more shocked, but in an amazing way. Joy filled his heart upon hearing her words and feeling her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly and placed a tender kiss upon her forehead.

"Roxanne...I love you too, so much more than you'll ever know," Chandler said. Simple, yes, but it was so, so true.

"Then show me show much you love me," Roxanne cooed.

"Gladly," Chandler said with sly smile before crashing his lips onto hers.

The kiss was fierce and passionate. Their arms moved around and explored each other's bodies. Chandler licked Roxanne's bottom lip and was immediately granted access into her mouth. His tongue tangled with hers in a wild dance of desire.

As they kissed, Roxanne distanced herself from Chandler slightly to finish unbuttoning his shirt. It slid to the floor not to be missed. Roxanne embraced him fully again, her hands caressing his bare back.

"Mmm-ah, Roxanne..." He mumbled in between their kisses.

Roxanne pulled away from him after awhile. He looked at her with a confused look but she made herself more than clear when she pulled off her shirt and tossed it onto the floor next to Chandler's also not to be missed.

Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of red. This was the first time a guy had seen her without a shirt and just a bra covering her chest. She quickly shook away the feeling and smiled at him seductively and motioned to her covered breasts.

"I believe you left off here the other day, didn't you?" She said with a wink.

Chandler got the message right away, "Why don't we continue this in my bedroom, then?"

"You know it..." She replied before flinging her lips back onto his again.

The two continued to kiss passionately and sloppily. Their kisses were all over...on their mouths, cheeks, chins, etc. Their mumblings of sweet nothings to each other were muffled by the intense make out session as they moved into Chandler's bedroom. One way or another, one of them managed to open the door and then kick it shut.

The couple kicked off their shoes and socks and collapsed onto the bed, stopping to breathe for a second. It didn't last long, though. Chandler kissed Roxanne, who was underneath him, again. His kisses eventually traveled down to her neck and then to the top of what her bra exposed.

"Oh, Chandler..." Roxanne groaned softly, her body heating up with every kiss he placed upon her.

Chandler slid his hand underneath Roxanne to unclasp her bra, but he hesitated as he recalled what happened the last time they got to this point.

He looked into those beautiful eyes that he loved so much, "Roxanne, are you sure this time...I mean really, really sure?"

"Chandler...I've never been surer of anything in my entire life. I love you, I want you, I need you...all of you, so don't you dare even think of stopping now. Make love to me, please, I want to become yours...forever," Roxanne replied, her eyes twinkling with desire with each word she said.

He didn't need to hear anything else. He unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. She now lay beneath him, halfway naked. She blushed deeply. Chandler took notice to her flushed cheeks

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Roxanne...you're beautiful, and don't you ever let anyone ever tell you otherwise," Chandler said, giving her a sweet, reassuring kiss to prove his point.

Roxanne nodded and smiled willingly at him to let him know he could continue. He gently took her right breast into his hand and played with it.

"Chandler...please don't stop," She moaned softly.

"I don't have any plans to, baby," He replied with a wink.

As his hand stroked her chest, he said, "I love you so much, Roxanne."

"I love you too, Chandler," She replied before their lips met again as he turned the lamp on his bedside table off.


	5. The World Still Turns: The Lost Files

**Title:** "The World Still Turns (The Lost Parts)"

 **Date Penned:** Various times over the years

 **Main Character(s):** Chandler, Roxanne, Ruthie, and Lizzie (my OC who is Ruthie's age and Kevin's younger sister)

 **Rating (for this chapter):** T for sexual content. Hopefully this is nothing too heavy.

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance

 **Coupling:** Chandler/Roxanne. The story itself also had Lucy/Kevin.

 **Setting:** Season 8. This is AU since _The World Still Turns_ was written during S8's original airing.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Set in the 8th season. Peter feels like nothing makes sense anymore as Roxanne tries to fight off old feelings. And Martin and Cecilia's perfect romance hits a snag when Simon returns and wants Cecilia back.

 **A/N:** Unused parts from my story _The World Still Turns,_ the second part in my "Kevin's Sister" Trilogy ( _The Other Sister, The World Still Turns, Thirteen Years in the Future_ ). They might be used and added to the re-edit of this story that I'm working on.

( **Prompt:** Ruthie and Lizzie talking while heading home from school in chapter 20. This was meant to show Lizzie feeling detached from reality after her kidnapping which in turn would make her reach out to Kevin for help. I changed it to Lizzie spacing out in school.)

"And remember Lizzie, this weekend you, me, Peter, Todd, Mia, Carl, Amanda, and Josh are all getting together at Peter's house to watch a _Buffy_ marathon this weekend, ok?," Ruthie said as her and Lizzie walked out of school.

When Ruthie heard no reply from her friend, she looked over at Lizzie. Lizzie was staring at the sky. Her attention was focused on the birds flying south for the winter rather than Ruthie.

"Uh, Liz…" Ruthie said slowly.

Lizzie looked at Ruthie, feeling stupid. What the hell was up with herself in the last few months? She couldn't focus on _anything_ at all.

First, it was at school, Lizzie hadn't paid one ounce of attention in her classes. Lizzie's grades were slipping, and report cards were coming out soon, which meant Kevin would find out and go berserk. And to think of it, Lizzie had been terrible when it came to paying attention in any part of life lately.

Then it was at home. Whenever she listened to her CD player, Lizzie would space out and not focus on the songs, even all of her favorite ones. And when she was watching TV, she'd have trouble focusing on the show, even if it was her favorite. And she had problems listening at church. She found it almost impossible to concentrate on Eric and Chandler's sermons.

Now, it was with her friends. Lizzie had trouble listening to Ruthie and all of her other friends. She just seemed to space out.

* * *

( **Prompt:** Chandler and Roxanne in their bedroom in chapter 9 after Roxanne and Lizzie are saved from Bob. This was cut because it felt out of place since the rest of this chapter's Chandler/Roxanne plot was dramatic and this felt too fluffy even with Chandler's emotional part.)

Chandler moved his head to gently kiss Roxanne's neck. His arms wrapped around her and rubbed her back gently.

He nibbled gently upon her neck. Roxanne fought back the urge to moan. The feelings of passion were rushing through her body at light speed. Chandler moved his kisses and nibbles to her right ear.

Playfully, he ran his tongue along the outside of her ear. His hands moved from her back to her chest.

He placed his hand over her heart, feeling it pounding wildly. He smiled against her skin. A chill ran down her spine as her body grew weak with pleasure.

"I want you, Roxanne... _right now_ ," He whispered gently into her ear.

Her heartbeat sped up at his words. She felt her face flush red. A smirk crossed his face when he saw her flushed cheeks.

"Why are you blushing so much, darling?" He asked playfully.

"I-I'm no-not b-blushing, it's j-just hot i-in here," Roxanne stammered in reply.

"Sure it is..." He said, his smirk growing.

He resumed kissing her neck as his right hand caressed her thigh. Once again, Roxanne fought back the urge to moan. But, sadly for her, this time she wasn't as successful because loud, heated moan echoed throughout their bedroom.

He pulled away from her neck and grinned at her, "Are you enjoying yourself, babe?"

His lips attacked her neck again as his touches sped up.

"Chandler, what's gotten into you?" Roxanne asked, rather shocked at his sudden boldness. He was usually much more reserved.

Chandler moved his head away from her neck once more and stopped rubbing her thigh. He looked into her eyes.

To Roxanne's surprise, tears started to appear in his eyes.

"Chandler, why are-" Roxanne was cut off when Chandler wrapped his arms around her.

He rested his head upon Roxanne's shoulder as his tears started to fall. He started shaking as he began to speak.

"Roxanne...I was so scared. If we'd shown up even a second later, you could have been dead. I can't lose you, Roxanne. I need you. You're my whole life. You and our child are the only reason I wake up in the morning. I don't even want to think about a world without you. I love you so much, and just thinking of that bastard holding that damn knife anywhere near you makes me want to scream. I...I just...I mean to say...I'm just so glad you're safe and here in my arms," Chandler said, hugging her tighter.

Roxanne stroked his hair, "It's ok, Chandler, everything is fine. I'm ok and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, and I'll never leave you alone."

Chandler moved his head so he was looking into Roxanne's eyes once again. The last of his tears fell as a smile crossed his face.

"I love so much, Roxanne," He said gently.

Roxanne stroked his cheek suggestively, "Would you like to show me how much?"

"Gladly," Chandler replied, his smirk returning.

His lips then captured hers as he gently pushed her down onto the mattress and moved his hands under her shirt...

* * *

( **Prompt:** Chandler comforting Roxanne after Terry rejects her due to being unwed and pregnant with her and Chandler's baby in chapter 16.)

Roxanne was crying into the pillows of her bed. Chandler sat next to her, comforting her.

"Roxanne, don't cry. It's ok," Chandler said soothingly.

Roxanne faced him, "He said I was slutty and he called our baby a stupid mistake!"

Chandler dried some of the tears from her eyes with his hand, "Roxanne, you're not slutty, and our baby isn't a mistake. Your dad was just mad. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

He hugged her tightly. the sound of her crying was breaking his heart. He just wanted his Roxanne to feel better.

"Oh, Chandler...I don't know what I'd ever do without you," Roxanne said gently.

"You never have to worry about that, baby. I'm never leaving you alone...not ever," Chandler replied, hugging her body closer to his.

His hands moved her head so she was looking into his eyes. Her own eyes were still stained with tears. She couldn't help it. The words her father said to her had ripped at her heart.

Since her mother died and her sister had disappeared, Terry had been the only family Roxanne had left. To have him reject her future husband and their child...a direct result of her and Chandler's love, his own grandchild, was really the worst pain she'd experienced since she found out her mother had been killed.

For a few minutes she and Chandler just sat there, their eyes searching each other's. Roxanne felt her heart fluttering as she saw how much love and concern filled Chandler's face. He was so wonderful to her. He was a perfect friend, lover, and soon he would be a perfect father.

Roxanne took Chandler by surprise when she crashed her lips into his. He felt her tears splash against his face. She wrapped her arms around him as her tongue touched his bottom lip, pleading for entrance into his mouth.

He pulled his mouth away from hers. Roxanne's looked turned to confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Roxanne...we shouldn't do this. Our families are right downstairs and you father is mad enough as it is," Chandler replied in a soft, cautious voice.

Roxanne shook her head, "I don't care right now, Chandler. All I care about right now is us. Please, I need you...don't push me away."

Chandler sighed, "I can never deny you anything, Roxanne."

And so they kissed again. Roxanne licked Chandler's bottom lip again and was greeted with his very willing tongue this time.

Terry stood at the doorway to the bedroom, "Ahem."

Chandler and Roxanne looked up at him.

"I think we should all talk," Terry said quietly.

Roxanne felt a sudden bolt of anger shoot through her, "No Dad, we're not talking! Not now, not ever! Now please, just leave us alone! Just go home!"

"Fine! But Roxanne, one day, I swear of it, you'll feel badly for treating me the way you did!" Terry stormed down the stairs.

Only moments later, the front door slammed.

"I hate today, this has been the worst Thanksgiving ever!" Roxanne cried. Chandler held her closely again.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Chandler said to Roxanne, trying to clam her down as she cried.

Chandler looked out the window. _She's right_ , he thought as he comforted Roxanne, _this has indeed been the worst Thanksgiving ever._

* * *

( **Prompt:** Chandler and Roxanne's scene in their living room before runaway teen Georgia rings their doorbell in chapter 17. Cut because I felt is was too sexual and wanted to keep a PG rating.)

"Just think, only six more months," Chandler said to Roxanne as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck lightly.

"I know, it's amazing," Roxanne replied.

The two of them collapsed onto the couch. Roxanne landed first with Chandler falling on top of her shortly after. Roxanne giggled at their position. Chandler smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

"You're so adorable when you laugh, my darling," Chandler said, placing another small kiss upon her lips.

Roxanne smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "And you're so cute when your hair is all messed up."

"I love you," Chandler said.

"And I love you," Roxanne replied.

Chandler kissed Roxanne passionately. His body pressed into hers though he was careful not to put too much weight on her stomach.

Her lips responded almost immediately to his kisses. Before she even realized what she had done, Roxanne wrapped her arms around him. It amazed how her easily she could get lost in Chandler whenever he kissed or touched her.

Roxanne was even more amazed when she felt Chandler's tongue pressing against her lips. Its movements were quick and almost desperate. Although shocked at her fiancé's sudden boldness, pleasure overtook her senses as she parted her lips and more than willingly tangled her tongue with his in what was possibly the most intense and lustful kiss she'd ever experienced.

Jolts of electricity shot though her whole body. She found herself moving her hands to his face, attempting almost desperately to pull his mouth even closer to her own. A muffled moan escaped his mouth and vibrated its way deep into the back of her throat.

Chandler's left hand moved down to her hips. He inched up her shirt a bit and caressed the small bit of the skin of her stomach that was now exposed to him. His fingers stoked her gently and drew imaginary circles on her skin. Goosebumps formed on each part of her belly that he touched.

Oh God, the effect this man had on her. She wasn't sure if she should feel pleasure or be concerned with how easily she was surrendering to him.

After all, they were in the middle of the living room. Even though his mother had gone home earlier that day, they still had Sid to worry about. He was definitely the type that would just randomly pop into your home unannounced. She didn't even want to begin to think about Sid possibly catching her and Chandler having sex on the couch. They would never live it down.

And even worse, what if Reverend Camden stopped by? She could only imagine how drained of color his face would be...

But before she could imagine any further scenarios of getting caught, Roxanne's mind shut down. Between Chandler's tongue ravishing her mouth and his hand stroking her skin oh so softly, her body was on fire.

Suddenly being caught by anyone meant nothing to her at all. Screw logic and reason! She wanted Chandler right at that very moment. Her body was now aching for him.

The two parted for air after what seemed like hours of kissing. Chandler's hair was even messier than before and his eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Shall we keep this going?" Chandler asked in a sensual voice that made clear exactly what answer he wanted to hear.

Roxanne smiled sexily at the man on top of her. She moved her hands from his head down to his shirt. She unbuttoned the first couple of buttons playfully and placed a soft kiss upon his exposed skin.

"Mmm-hmm...that would be more than wonderful. I want you, Chandler. Right now," She replied seductively.

He grinned at her reply and wasted no time kissing her again. Like before, tongues became involved in this kiss also.

Chandler's hand moved from her stomach over to her shirt. He pushed it all the way up to her neck.

He pulled away from her lips and gazed into her eyes, "Roxanne, you're too beautiful for words."

Chandler thanked God she was wearing a bra that unhooked in the front. He unclasped it, exposing her breasts to him. Her breasts were larger than the last time they had made love; a likely side effect of her pregnancy hormones. But no matter the size, she was still beautiful and flawless to him and nothing could change that thought.

"You're so perfect, Roxanne. I love you so much. I'm going to make you feel amazing," He said seductively, running his hand down her side.

"I don't doubt your skills at all, Dr. Hampton," She replied playfully.

Chandler grinned widely at her response. He then moved his head to her right breast and placed a gentle kiss upon it before taking it into his mouth. Roxanne's breath hitched at this action.

"Chandler..." She moaned breathlessly as he sucked gently on her breast.

As his mouth was busy working on her chest, his hands slid down to her waistline. He quickly found the zipper of her pants and went to pull it down...

 _Ding Dong!_

The ringing of the doorbell made them both jump. Chandler pulled his head away from Roxanne and sat up on the couch. He groaned in frustration at the interruption.

"Of all the bad timing," He muttered under his breath.

The bell rang again. Then it rang two more times. Roxanne sat up also as it was ringing.

"Whoever it is obviously needs something. It could be serious, you never know. I'll just get it," Roxanne said, hoping she was covering up her own frustration well enough.

Roxanne redressed herself and fixed her hair. She then got up off the couch. _This better be important_ , she thought with an annoyed sigh.


	6. Lucy and Kevin: Paradise Lost

**Title:** "Till Death Do Us Part"

 **Date Penned:** June 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Lucy and Kevin

 **Rating (for this chapter):** T for showing a less than ideal marriage

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Coupling:** UnhappyLucy/Kevin.

 **Setting:** Eight years afterSeason 8. This is AU because it was written in the summer of 2004 and therefore doesn't follow canon. Instead of Savannah, I gave Lucy and Kevin a daughter named Clarissa (hey, I got the baby's gender right).

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Lucy and Kevin's marriage isn't as perfect as we all thought.

 **A/N:** The first chapter of an orphaned project. This was deleted because once season 9 started, I really started shipping Lucy and Kevin. Their relationship became much more likable once the writers stopped the "Lucy is jealous of Roxanne and blah, blah, blah" plots.

 **WARNING:** Abusive!Kevin is an full play here.

 **Chapter 1: He's Not in Love with Her Anymore**

The blonde stumbled slowly to the front porch of her home. Her tall high-healed shoes made a soft clicking noise upon the dull, wooden porch.

She fished trough her purse for her key. She finally found it. She slowly unlocked the front door.

She entered the house…

In the living room, there were many bottles of alcohol thrown about. Tiny pieces of glass every ware.

 _Oh no_ , she thought, _he's been drinking again_.

She trembled silently with fear.

She kicked off her shoes and crept into the living room. In there, her husband Kevin was lying on the couch.

 _Don't wake him up!_ A little voice in her head told her.

She started to walk out of the room. But in the process, she tripped on one of the bottles and fell to the ground.

Kevin woke up.

He saw his wife lying on the ground, trying to get up.

"Where the hell have you been, Lucy?!" Kevin's voice filled with a deep sound of hate.

Lucy stood up and faced him, trembling with fear.

"I was out, Kevin." Lucy replied in a small voice.

"Out where?" Kevin moved towards her.

Lucy backed up, in effort to get away from Kevin. "Places."

"Damn it! Just tell me where the hell you've been for the past three hours Lucy?!" Kevin grabbed her upper arms and slammed her into a wall.

"Ouch! Kevin stop it! You're hurting me!" Lucy cried.

"Just tell me where you were then!" Kevin shouted angrily.

"No! I won't !" Kevin let go of Lucy's arms.

Kevin felt his hand fling onto Lucy's face. An angry smack came across it. A red hand mark came across Lucy's face. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I hate you Kevin Kinkirk! I don't know why I married you! You don't love me!" Lucy wailed.

"You're right, I don't love you." Kevin said coldly.

Lucy ran out of the room, crying.

Kevin sat on the couch. He knew exactly where this was going: divorce.

He couldn't help it. He just didn't love Lucy anymore. She meant nothing to him. Neither did their daughter, Clarissa.

But still, he wished she wouldn't cry.


	7. Ruthie: Until It Happens to You

**Title:** "Will I Ever See Tomorrow? (The Godawful Original)"

 **Date Penned:** August 2003

 **Main Character(s):** Ruthie and Chandler (in name only...Chandler, I'm SO SO SORRY)

 **Rating (for this chapter):** T for rape

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Coupling:** Nothing

 **Setting:** Sometime in season 7 after Chandler showed up and started dating Roxanne.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Ruthie has a great life until something happens something that will turn her world around.

 **A/N:** I HATE this story so much. I killed Chandler's character here. Ugh, I need to puke. Go read the rewrite that I have up. It's not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but it's better than this trash.

 **WARNING:** Rape and and character assassination ahead :(

 **Chapter 1: Innocence Lost**

Hello my name is Ruthie Camden. I'm 13 years old.

I may sound like your average 13 year old girl. But sadly I'm not. I have something hidden in my mind something my family never talks about cause they know I'll never be the same again.

Not after what he did to me. He took away my childhood. Everything I dreamed of is now gone I can no longer see clearly my mind is blocked with that one thing that he did.

He ruined my life my world will never be the same. Not after he…..he…..he raped me.

Here let me tell from the beginning.

* * *

It all started one day I went down to church to meet my dad. We were gonna spend some time together I looked forward to it I never got to spend time with my dad he was always busy. I got to church I went into my dad's office. I saw him talking to Chandler the minister the church hired while my dad was recovering from heart surgery. I greeted my dad.

"Hi daddy" I said happily.

"Hey Ruthie" he said hugging me.

"Hi Ruthie" Chandler said looking rather wildly at me.

"Are you ready to go" I asked.

"Yeah almost sweetie I just have to talk to Lou I'll be right back you can stay here Chandler and chat" said my dad not realizing the big mistake he was making.

"Ok" I said.

My dad left his office closing the door behind him. Chandler was starring at me weirdly and it was starting to scare me.

"So um" I said nervously "What do you wanna talk about."

"Oh nothing really" Chandler said with a wild look in his eye.

"Ok so let's just sit here and wait for my dad to come back" I said.

"Oh I had something else in mind" Chandler said with a somewhat evil tone.

"Like what" I asked sort of scared.

"Like this" he said pushing me against the wall and kissing me hardly.

I tried to break away. But I couldn't move I was frozen with fear. What was he doing. Why was he doing this.

The next thing I knew he forced me onto the couch in the office. Holding me down he ripped off my clothes and undressed himself and climbed on top of me. It was horrible I couldn't move and I was to scared to scream. I just froze with fear and every time I moved he'd slap me.

Finally when he was done with me he got off of me and put his clothes back on leaving me naked on the couch. But before he left he said.

"There I got what I wanted now I'll be leaving" he laughed evilly and walked out of the room.

I put my clothes back on with tears in my eyes. I was crying but then I heard my dad coming I quickly dried my tears.

"Hey Ruthie ready to go" he asked.

"Yeah" I said taking his hand and walking out of his office. I didn't really say much. I just couldn't believe that I was raped.

* * *

When dad and I got home I immediately ran upstairs to take a shower. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. I wanted to clean myself from the dirty feeling I had on my body I felt gross.

After showering and washing myself so many times I thought my skin would peal off. I finally got dressed and sat on my bed.

I felt so dirty and trashy. I sat down on my bed and took out my notebook and wrote:

You never know what the pain is like until it happens to you  
Your friends tell you stories and you hear it on the news  
But you never know what its like until it happens to you  
You can never feel the hurt or the pain until it happens to you  
You'll never know what its like until it happens to you

I wrote a title for this poem I call it "Until It Happens to You". Its how I feel

I just can't believe Chandler raped me. I always thought he was so nice but now I just hate him.

It hurt so damn bad it was awful. No matter how much I cried he wouldn't stop. No one understands the pain, the pain, the…

All of a sudden I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs to see who it was. I gasped at who was at the door.

Standing at the door way was on other than Chandler and his girlfriend Roxanne.

"Oh shit!" I cursed under my breath.

I couldn't believe Chandler was here. But why? Then I noticed Lucy and Kevin greeting him and Roxanne. Oh great I thought they must have invited them and the worst part was that I'd have to face Chandler. Just looking at him made my heart beat with fear.

"Ruthie dinner time!" I heard my mom call

 _No, no, no.._.


	8. Lucy and Roxanne: In My Head

**Title:** "Lucy's Little Secret"

 **Date Penned:** Nov. 2003

 **Main Character(s):** Lucy and Roxanne

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K+ for one-sided femmeslash

 **Genre:** Romance/Angst

 **Coupling:** Lucy/Roxanne

 **Setting:** Season 7. The beginning when Roxanne shows up the meet Lucy. This is AU.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Lucy has a secret. Is that good or bad? And what could this little secret be? Could it possibly have anything to do with a certain blonde cop?

 **A/N:** I deleted this for some reason I don't recall. I think it had something to do with the number of homophobic flames I was getting. So, here it is: this has femmeslash. Don't like, don't read. Don't tell me how I'm gonna burn in hell or whatever.

 **WARNING:** Femmeslash ahead

 **Chapters 1 & 2: **Dreaming of Your Face

/ Meeting You Pleasures Me

Lucy Camden was in a deep, yet restless sleep. She kept tossing and turning. Small restless moans escaped her mouth.

Her head was glazed with sweat. She was having that dream again, the dream that made her feel like she didn't really know who she was. She just kept tossing and turning. She then entered her dream.

In her dream Lucy was walking down the street. When she stopped suddenly. She always saw this mysterious girl.

This girl had long floating hair. Was thin with a lean body. And had bright blue eyes, which was the only part of her that Lucy could see. The rest of her seemed to be shadowed by some kind of darkness.

She watched this mystery girl slowly walk away, her long her flowing behind her. She suddenly gets the urge to follow her. She ran after her.

After she catches up with her. She finds her sitting in the park, on a bench. She sits down next to her. The girl looks at her, her face still shadowed. Only showing her eyes. Lucy can feel the girl's eyes watching her, piercing into her.

The girl turns away. But then she looks back. She whispers something in her ear that sounds like "I've been waiting for you."

Then they both lean in slowly and kiss.

That's when Lucy woke up in cold sweat. Who is this girl? She would ask her self. She didn't know who she was. But she was gonna find out. And with that she went back to sleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning. She hopped in the shower. She got dressed. And ate breakfast.

She headed up to the garage apartment to see Kevin, her boyfriend, who lived there.

As she entered she was stunned to see Kevin talking to a beautiful looking girl.

She had long blonde hair, which fell loosely down past her shoulders. Sparkling blue eyes. And a glowing peach complexion. She was wearing a blue shirt and tight jeans.

Lucy looked at her. She was gorgeous. Lucy felt some kind of weird feeling, dare she say, lust inside of her spark off.

She quickly sparked off the feeling. She couldn't crush on a girl. She had a boyfriend, and soon to be fiancé\husband. And plus, lusting the opposite sex was a sin. Right?

But she was so beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, and yet desirable.

"Shut up!" Lucy accidentally yelled at loud instead of in her mind.

Kevin and the girl turned around to face Lucy.

"Lucy?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, hi Kevin." Lucy said.

"Who did you say shut up to?" Kevin asked, puzzled.

"Um Simon. He was bothering me so I told him to shut up and he walked off." Lucy lied.

She hoped he would by it. She was not the best liar ever.

"Ok, by the way this is Roxanne, my new partner at work. And Roxanne this is Lucy." Kevin said.

"Hello." Roxanne said, extending her hand for Lucy to shake.

Lucy shook her hand, which sent chills down her back.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lucy said, letting go of Roxanne's hand.

"You too." Said Roxanne.

Lucy had tired to fight it. But she couldn't. Although she just met her. She was lusting over Roxanne.


	9. Lucy: New Friend With a Secret

**Title:** "The Hidden Story of Abigail Carter"

 **Date Penned:** June 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Lucy and Abigail Carter (my OC)

 **Rating (for this chapter):** T for mentions/flashbacks to rape

 **Genre:** Drama/Friendship

 **Coupling:** None

 **Setting:** Season 3

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it. Abigail Carter and her family are, though.

 **Summary:** Set in the 3rd season. Lucy makes a new friend named Abigail Carter. But Abigail is hiding a secret from everyone…

 **A/N:** I deleted this for some reason I don't recall. I may redo this one day.

 **WARNING:** Mentions/flashbacks of rape ahead

 **Chapter 1: They Meet**

Fifteen-year-old Abigail Carter looked out her bedroom window. The sky was dark, no clouds, just a big black empty hole, just like her heart.

She felt tears come to her eyes. She pulled her bed sheets over her head. She broke out into a flood of tears, they leaked all over her pillow.

 _How could this happen to me? Why did this happen to me? Did I deserve it?_ Her head was loaded with so many questions.

Why did what happen to her happen to her? What did she ever do to deserve it? Why her?

Something awful had happened to her over the summer, before she moved to the small town of Glen Oak, California. All she knew was: she was never going to trust anyone ever again.

No one in her family knew about the hell she went, and was currently going, through. Not one member of her family at all. Not her mother Tamara, not her father Steven, not her sixteen-year-old sister Amy, not her seventeen-year-old twins sisters Sara and Leslie, and not her eleven-year-old cousin Emily who was living with her family while her parents traveled around the world together.

She could still feel him on her body. His gross hands, touching her, caressing her, molesting her. His lips pushed up against her own, pressing forcefully. His bodying thrusting into her own.

That's right, she was raped. Raped, and no one, besides him and herself, knew about it.

It was just a month ago in August. Abigail's parents had sent her, her sisters, and her cousin to last minute summer camps. While there, she met a camp counselor. He seemed nice at first, but a wide and loving smile could tell lies. He spent a lot of time around Abigail. Then one night, he took her into an empty cabin…

 _Abigail walked trough the darkness of the night. He had told her to follow him, so they could talk alone. What was the harm, he was a nice guy? And he worked here. He held Abigail's hand, pulling her trough the dark._

 _"Here it is," he said, pointing to an old, empty cabin._

 _"Ok," Abigail said as he led her in._

 _He closed the door behind them. He sat down on an old bed. Not knowing what to do, Abigail sat down beside him._

 _He stroked Abigail's blonde hair, "you know, for a camper, you're pretty hot."_

 _Abigail blushed, "thanks."_

 _"No problem," he inched closer towards Abigail. He placed his arm around her._

 _"You know, Abigail, I like you, a lot," he admitted, getting even closer to her._

 _"Um…thanks," Abigail said, confused. What did he mean by 'like'?_

 _"In fact, I think we should get closer tonight," his breath was hot upon Abigail's face._

 _"No, really, that's ok," Abigail tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her arm._

 _"Owww! Stop, you're hurting me!" Abigail whined._

 _"Don't worry about it, my dear. It will all be over soon," he pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her._

 _As he kissed her neck, Abigail pleaded, "no, stop it please!"_

 _But he didn't listen. He went on. He kissed her, he touched her, he placed his hands all over her body. Abigail tried to fight it, but he was too powerful. And when he was done, he left her lying there naked, crying, and shaking with fear._

"Oh God, why me?" Abigail muttered as more tears came to her eyes.

A loud banging on her bedroom door caught her attention. Angry shouts sounded from the other end of the door.

"Damnit Abigail, open the door!" it was Amy shouting. Her and Abigail shared a room.

"One damn minute! Keep your pants on!" Abigail snapped as she got up out of bed and unlocked the door. Amy stormed in and sat on her bed.

Abigail plopped down onto her bed once again.

"What's your problem?" Amy asked her sister.

"Nothing! Mind your own damn business for once Amy!" Abigail snapped, pulling her blankets over her head.

"Fine, but you might wanna lay off the little miss bitchy attitude when we start school tomorrow," Amy warned.

"Just shut up, Amy," Abigail demanded.

"Fine, God have you got some nasty case of PMS this week!" Amy said before going into the bathroom the brush her teeth.

"It's not PMS Amy, not that at all. You have no idea. You're so stupid. You don't even know what I'm going through right now," Abigail said to herself in a low tone, almost inaudible.

She drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Abigail walked into the kitchen the next day. She was all ready to start at her new school. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a tan-colored blouse with new denim jeans and new sneakers. A brand new black backpack topped this off.

"Abigail, good morning, do you want breakfast?" Tamara asked her daughter.

"No mother I'm fine. I'm just gonna leave for school now," Abigail started towards the back door.

"But, do you-" Tamara started to say.

Abigail cut her mother off, "yes mother, I know where the school is located, now bye."

She grabbed her lunch and headed out the door.

* * *

When Abigail arrived at the high school, it was loaded with commotion. Students and teachers were everywhere. Abigail started towards the entrance to the school, when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going," the person, who was a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair and looked about fifteen, said apologetically.

"It's no biggie," Abigail said coolly.

"Ok. I'm Lucy by the way, Lucy Camden," The girl, or Lucy, extended her hand for Abigail to shake.

Abigail shook Lucy's hand, "I'm Abigail, Abigail Carter."


	10. Lucy and Chandler: Tell Me Your Secrets

**Title:** "Secret"

 **Date Penned:** June 2006

 **Main Character(s):** Lucy and Chandler

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance

 **Coupling:** Lucy and Chandler

 **Setting:** Season 7. This is AU.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** AU. ["You never know what some people can keep hidden behind closed doors…"] Chandler discovers a long kept secret of Lucy.

 **A/N:** This was never finished. Enjoy this bit of drabble. Be warned, it's super short.

 **(Chandler's POV)**

You think you know a person. You think you're so close to them. You think you know every little fact about them.

That is, until you learn their secrets.

Secrets. We all have them. Whether they are dark and haunting, funny and lighthearted, embarrassing and blush-worthy, stupid and pointless, or whatever and whatever, there's always someone trying to hide a secret or more behind their mask.

What is a mask? A mask is what a person uses to cover up their real selves. What a person uses to hide their innermost secrets.

The word "secret" has always sent chills down my spine. My whole body starts to quiver when that word comes to mention. Why tremble over such a little word?

Many people ask me that, but I've never given a direct reply.

It's just that texture of the word "secret", I guess. I mean, it can range from hiding the deceit of a passionate love affair to the darkness of a bloody murder.

I feel those chills overtaking me again.

Secrets have always chilled me, but not as much they have in the past two weeks.

What's been so life changing for me in two mere weeks? Well, I learned one of the most disturbing secrets my ears will ever hear.

The keeper of the secret was Lucy Camden, the daughter of my boss, Eric. A close, close friend of hers, I was shocked to learn what I did about Lucy. I learned what really made up Lucy's seemingly perfect life.

You never know what some people can keep hidden behind closed doors. I know it sounds crazy, but you never really know somebody until you know their secrets. And good luck trying to get them to 'fess up to anything.

I find myself thinking about that life changing day exactly two weeks ago. Exactly two weeks ago today, I learned a secret that will forever shock me.


	11. Chandler & Roxanne: I'm Ready, Are You?

**Title:** "Life and Death (Part 2) - Chandler and Roxanne Scene"

 **Date Penned:** December 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne and Chandler

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K+

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance

 **Coupling:** Roxanne/Chandler

 **Setting:** Season 7 finale.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it. I don't own any dialogue from "Life and Death (Part 2)" either. I just turned into a small drabble fic.

 **Summary:** The "let's do what we both wanted to do" scene in fic format.

 **A/N:** Enjoy this bit of drabble. Be warned, it's super short.

Roxanne and Chandler walked into Roxanne's house. Roxanne noticed that Chandler had brought his suitcase with him.

 _Why does he have his suitcase with him?_ Roxanne wondered in her mind. But before she had the chance to ask him, Chandler leaned in and kissed Roxanne passionately upon her lips.

Roxanne kissed him back for awhile, but then pulled away.

"I noticed that you brought your suitcase with you," Roxanne said, motioning towards Chandler's suitcase.

"Well, I didn't want to leave it in the back of your convertible," Chandler said, his face had an oddly large smile upon it.

Chandler leaned his head towards Roxanne's and kissed her again and again. His body pushed slightly against hers and his tongue slid into her mouth, deepening the kiss. And after awhile of this, Roxanne pulled away from Chandler, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Chandler was breathing heavily, "I can't wait any longer."

"Wait any longer for what?" Roxanne asked, both confused and curious.

"I love you..." Chandler started. "Let's do what we've both wanted to do since the moment we first laid eyes on each other."

Roxanne gave her boyfriend an unsure look.

"You haven't changed your mind yet, have you?" Chandler asked, hoping she hadn't.

Roxanne looked down at the floor, unsure of what to tell him...


	12. Janie, Rachel, Tuesday: You're an Idiot!

**Title:** "You're Impossible"

 **Date Penned:** Jan. 2011

 **Main Character(s):** Rachel, Janie, and Tuesday Hampton - My OC children of Chandler and Roxanne.

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K+

 **Genre:** Humor/Family

 **Coupling:** None

 **Setting:** Years after season 8. Like 15 or 16.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** A sibling spat between some of Roxanne and Chandler's kids.

 **A/N:** Stupid funny thing I wrote with three of my favorite OCs. Not much you need to know other than they're Chandler and Roxanne's kids from 'The Other Sister' universe.

* * *

Janie Hampton walked out of her bedroom on a snowy December morning. She was surprised it had snowed in Glen Oak, because it usually never did.

She sighed. She really hated snow. Hopefully it was just come the one time this year.

She looked around the hallway. She wanted to make sure everyone was still asleep. She started with her parents; they were out like lights. Amanda, Rachel, Riley, and Sabina were asleep too. Then her last and most dangerous choice crossed her mind…Tuesday.

Janie ran down in the living room. Tuesday sat on the couch watching TV. Some stupid cartoon about talking cheese was on.

Janie towered over her brother in attempt to look menacing, "Tuesday, the remote please."

Tuesday rolled his eyes, "No way, Janie. Piss off."

"But Tuesday, I wanna watch my early morning TV shows! You know how cranky I get when I miss them!" Janie whined.

"Uh-uh! I'm watching my shows. Like I said: piss off. Come back tomorrow...or never!" Tuesday, who had a wide grin on his face, replied.

"You're impossible!" Janie yelled.

Janie stormed angrily out of the room. Tuesday snickered to himself.

"And damn proud of it!" Tuesday told himself with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

Rachel Hampton was sleeping peacefully in her and Janie's bedroom. She was woken from her peaceful slumber when the door flung opened, revealing a grumbling Janie.

"What the hell, Janie?!" Rachel snapped, more than pissed at her twin.

"Rachel, save me!" Janie groaned in reply.

Rachel decided to humor her sister, "From what shall I be saving you, dear sister?"

"No one likes smartass, Rach," Janie replied, her frown deepening.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Who stepped in your cornflakes on this lovely morning?"

Janie smacked her own forehead in frustration, "It was that damn idiot Justin Bieber...who do you think it was?! It was that idiot Tuesday!"

"Ok-aaa-yyy….JANIE!" Rachel said in a shrill, annoying voice.

Rachel was done humoring her sister now. She did NOT want to listen to her rant about their annoying little brother for the millionth time. She decided to annoy Janie back to sleep or out of their room.

"Ugh, don't do that! What, are you drunk or something? Because now you're acting creepy like Tuesday!" Janie said with a groan.

Rachel crinkled her nose in thought, "Drunk? Hmm...I don't think so. Maybe I *hiccup* tomorrow! Tomorrow! *hiccup* I love you tomorrow! *hiccup* You're only a day away!"

Janie's eyes widened in rage, "That is NOT funny Rachel! That's it, I'm going to the basement! Maybe I can get that crappy TV down there to work."

And with those words, Janie stomped out of the room. Rachel's face turned into a wide grin.

"I love doing that," Tuesday told herself with a shit-eating grin not unlike her brother's earlier.

And then Rachel could finally sleep in peace. Hallelujah!


	13. Eric and Annie: Eternally Bitter

**Title:** "Into Their Heads"

 **Date Penned:** June 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Eric and Annie

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K+

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Coupling:** None

 **Setting:** Whenever you want it to be

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Eric and Annie are much more better than anyone may guess.

 **A/N:** I was trying to work on my angsty writing skills here. I failed miserably. I gave up very early into Annie's bit be warned.

* * *

Some might say I'm the "God" of Glen Oak. Whilst others might say I'm the perfect husband. While some might even say I'm a no-good, nosey old asshole who never minds his business.

But I'm none of those things.

I never actually wanted to be a minister. I just started studying ministry to avoid joining The Services, as my father put it.

The truth is…I have no faith.

I am just a man living a lie.

Such as Annie, my wife. Annie is about the meanest bitch this side of the East Coast. I don't love her. I just pretend to. One lie right there.

I hate my job. I hate working at a job where I must constantly listen to people's troubles and sad little life stories. Always having to help everyone when I'm the one who needs the help.

I have no desire to be a minister, I never did. In fact, last year when I vowed to leave the church to explore other career options…that wasn't post-surgery insanity talking, or 'mid-life' crisis for that matter. That was the truth talking.

I love my job. I love my wife. I love my life…the so-called truth.

I hate my job. I hate my wife. I hate my life…the real truth.

I am not the "God" of Glen Oak. I am a man with no faith living lies, many of them.

* * *

"Look at Annie Camden. She has a great life, a loving husband, seven beautiful children, and maintains a wonderful household. Could her life be more perfect?" I hear people talk about me like that all the time.

Could my life be more perfect? Yes, in fact, it could.

A great life, what trash. I hate being stuck in that hellhole of a house, my prison cell, all day.


	14. Roxanne: The Night I Lost Her

**Title:** "The Night I Lost Her"

 **Date Penned:** Jan. 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K+

 **Genre:** Drama/Tragedy

 **Coupling:** None

 **Setting:** 10 years before season 7. The night Roxanne's mother was murdered.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** A look into the night Roxanne lost her mother.

 **A/N:** I like the idea of doing a story about Roxanne's feelings losing her mom. I will probably redo it one day soon.

* * *

A young eleven-year-old girl ran down a dark alley. It was late at night. About midnight. She ran farther and farther into the dark alley.

She didn't care how dark it was, and just wanted to get away from him. He was after her, chasing her. She could hear his heavy, clunky footsteps behind her. She was scared to death.

She had been sleeping soundly in her bed. She was home alone with her mother; her dad was out of town to a police officer's convention.

That was when she heard a loud bang. It sounded like a gunshot. The worst part was; it sounded like it came from her mother's room.

She quickly jumped out of bed. And went walking toward her mother's room. She was about to when she saw something that shocked her.

There standing over her mother's bed, was a man. He was dressed in all black and wearing a mask, which hid his identity.

Her mother was lying lifeless on the bed, covered in blood. The man had a gun clutched in his hand. She was so scared; she let out a small scream.

"What was that?" The man said.

She could feel a chill running down her tiny spine.


	15. Lizzie Kinkirk: Her Sad Past

**Title:** "The Girl Under the Cover"

 **Date Penned:** Dec. 2003

 **Main Character(s):** My OC Lizzie Kinkirk - Kevin's younger sister who's the same age as Ruthie.

 **Rating (for this chapter):** T

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Coupling:** None

 **Setting:** A year before fall in the 8th season.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it. I only own my OCs.

 **Summary:** A look into the sad past of Lizzie Kinkirk.

 **A/N:** I was going to do this story to give Lizzie more depth and make her seem less Mary Sue-ish until I realized giving my OC a tragic past would make her a textbook Mary Sue. For the record, Lizzie was never meant to be me in anyway. I just wrote a 13-year-old girl because I was a a 13-year-old girl when I created Lizzie. I wrote what I knew.

* * *

I look at the girl in the mirror. She's supposed to be me. Happy. Innocent. Sweet carefree me. But I don't feel her.

All I can feel is the girl who is under the cover of the person people think I am.

I wonder how someone could hate being alive be possible. I hate the person I am.

Do you have any idea how it feels to look in the mirror, and hate the person you see?

I fantasize about slitting my wrists. I can see the blood pouring out of the open wounds in my arm. But yet, I can't seem to do it.

I almost did it once. I was so close. But yet I was so far away.

I had a large knife in my hand. I could've stabbed myself. But I didn't. If I hate living so much. Then why can't I kill myself?

I can remember the cause of the painful and hateful stage I'm in. It was all because of Steven, my mom's old boyfriend.

He used to live with my mom and I, they almost got married. Thank God they didn't

Thank God my mom found out what that scumbag was doing to me. She called the police and they hauled the piece of crap out of my life, forever.

He used to hurt me. Pull my hair. Kick me in the ribs. Push me down the stairs. And plenty of other things.

Then one night he went too far...

* * *

My mom was out at the store. And I, I was home with that dirtball.

I walked into the living room. It was littered in many bottles of alcohol. Steven was lying on the couch, drunk as they came.

He heard me come into the room. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes filled with hate.

"What do you want, you little bitch?" He spat out cruelly.

"I, I, w-w-w-as ju-ju-ju-st-st w-on-der-ing some-thing." I stammered, deep terror hidden in my voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!" He raged.

"I was wondering when my mom is coming home soon." I was shaking as I said this.

"Why do you give a goddamn shit when she comes home?" He screamed loudly.

"Well, it's just um." Was all I said.

"What? You hate being alone with me?" He yelled.

"No, I never said that." I said, never so scared in my life.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR CRAP, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed and lunged at me.

His heavy, drunk body hit me hardly. And I fell onto the alcohol bottles. I heard the glass break. I felt the sharp glass pierce my skin.

He picked up my body and jabbed it into a wall. I hit it with a loud thud.

"Ow! That hurt!" I cried.

"Awww, I'm so sorry, baby." He taunted me.


	16. Chandler and Roxanne: Take Me Now

**Title:** "I Want You Now"

 **Date Penned:** Dec. 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne and Chandler

 **Rating (for this chapter):** T, borderline M

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Coupling:** Roxanne/Chandler

 **Setting:** Season 7

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Chandler/Roxanne fluff/sexy time. Not much else to say.

 **A/N:** This was a test to see how well I could pull off something somewhat erotic. It's not very good.

* * *

Roxanne was smiling inside. Chandler's kisses were hot upon her lips. Their tongues were wrestling viciously. He was on top of her.

They were in Chandler's bedroom, making out on his bed. They had ended up there somehow after an extremely heated kiss on his front porch.

They kissed even harder. Roxanne moaned softly as Chandler started kissing her neck. He slowly traced his lips down to her shoulder. He slid her sleeve away from it and her bra strap and kissed her bare shoulder tenderly with his lips.

He then made his way back up to her lips. His tongue had easy access back into her mouth, because Roxanne didn't reject it. Chandler pulled Roxanne's shirt off over her head. Roxanne undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers down his chest.

Chandler started to reach for Roxanne's bra clasp, but she stopped him. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Roxanne?" Chandler asked, his breath heavy.

"Um, Chandler…I'm sorry I stopped you. But I need to know this before we go any farther…do you have a condom?" Roxanne asked, blushing a bit.

"Yes, I happen to have one on me," Chandler reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wrapped condom. He ripped the package and grinned at Roxanne.

Roxanne then let Chandler undo her bra clasp. And Roxanne unbuckled his belt and undid his pants as he continued to kiss her neck…

Later on, Roxanne woke up in Chandler's bed. They were both wearing no clothes, she took notice to. She then realized they had probably had sex. She kissed Chandler's forehead and he awoke. He smiled slyly at her.

"Hey beautiful," Chandler said.

"Hey, love of my life," Roxanne replied, kissing him.

"Roxanne…" Chandler began saying.

"Yeah Chandler, what is it?" Roxanne asked.

"Will you marry me?" Chandler asked hopefully.

"Yes Chandler, I will!" Roxanne leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love you," Chandler said.

"I love you too," Roxanne replied.


	17. Chandler and Roxanne: Back Together

**Title:** "Especially for You"

 **Date Penned:** Nov. 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne and Chandler

 **Rating (for this chapter):** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Coupling:** Roxanne/Chandler

 **Setting:** Season 8 after Roxanne and Paul and Chandler and Paris started dating.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Roxanne comes to her senses and realizes who she loved all along.

 **A/N:** This was a one-shot that was never published on its own because I hate it with every fiber of my being.

* * *

Roxanne walked down the street, soaked by the rain pouring from the clouds.

Roxanne was very unstable. She was also confused. She had broken up with Paul, her boyfriend of two weeks, just earlier that day. She hadn't been sure of why at first. But after three hours of sitting around her room and thinking, she had realized the truth.

She still loved Chandler. She still wanted to be with him. And when she realized that, Roxanne had run right out her front door. She took no coat, hat, or umbrella with her. Roxanne just ran, making her way back to Chandler.

Roxanne was now at Chandler's front door. She rang the doorbell. Chandler opened the door and looked at her oddly.

"Roxanne?" He asked, curious of why his ex girlfriend that he never spoke to anymore was standing at his front door.

"Chandler," Roxanne started to say. "Before you ask me why the heck I'm here, I'll just go ahead and tell you."

"Tell me what?" Chandler asked, very confused at this point.

"I still love you, Chandler Hampton," Roxanne said, her head moved towards his.

Roxanne kissed him lightly on the lips. Chandler kissed her back. He could taste Roxanne's sweet, bubblegum lip-gloss. He loved this feeling. To be this close to Roxanne. He felt something in the back of his mind. An old flame seemed to relighting.

He had broken up with Paris Petrowski just the day before. It felt wrong to be with her. She was way too old for him.

But Roxanne on the other hand was only 22, just two years younger than him. And her kisses were sweet. Everything about her was sweet. Her long blonde hair, which smelt like a field of flowers in the springtime. Her blue eyes, which sparkled like the ocean.

Chandler felt safe with Roxanne, because he knew that she'd never hurt him. He'd never gotten that feeling with Paris, or any other woman he had ever dated for that matter.

And that's when he knew it then and there: that he, Chandler Hampton, was still in love with Roxanne Richardson.

Meanwhile, Roxanne had become so lost in their kiss, that she hadn't realized something. And it had just struck her: Paris.

Oh damn, what if Chandler was still dating her? Then she would look stupid for doing what she just did. Hell, even Roxanne knew it was stupid to just go up to your ex boyfriend and confess your love to him. Anyone with half a freaking brain would know that! Damn logic and smartness!

Roxanne quickly pulled her lips away from Chandler's and smiled sheepishly. Her face was at least ten shades redder.

Though her smile was fake, Roxanne was really thinking: _You're a damn idiot, Roxanne…a freaking idiot! You're so damn stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

She finally spoke, "Oh my God, Chandler! I'm so stupid! I forgot that you're dating Paris!"

Chandler shook his head, "Actually, I broke up with Paris yesterday. She's not really my type, Roxanne, you are." A smile appeared on his face.

"So, does what you just said qualify my guess of us being a couple again?" Roxanne asked, her voice hopeful.

"Yes, I believe it does Roxanne," Chandler said.

Roxanne smiled and hugged him, her wet clothes soaking him. But he didn't really care. It just felt good to have Roxanne, the love of his life, in his arms.

Chandler kissed her forehead, "I love you, Roxanne."

Roxanne was grinning ear-to-ear, finally something she wanted had worked out, "I love you too, Chandler."

"So, why don't we get married, then?" Chandler asked.

"But Chandler, we've only been back together for about less than two minutes," Roxanne said.

"You're right, we should wait a little longer," Chandler, feeling stupid for trying to rush things, then changed the subject. "Now, why don't you come up to my room and you can get changed, you're soaked. I have an old nightshirt that barely fits me anymore and some old shorts. And then we can order some takeout and watch a pay-per-view movie on TV. It would be like a movie-date, just without the overly-sticky and way too loud theater."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great," Roxanne gladly accepted.

The two then headed upstairs. Their hands slowly made contact and tangled together. They just walked up the staircase, looking at each other dreamily and lovingly, the whole way, glad they had gotten back together. Glad they had made each other complete.

* * *

Chandler and Roxanne were now seated in Chandler's living room. Roxanne had on one of old Chandler's nightshirts and a pair of his old shorts, which were extremely big on her, but she didn't mind. Chandler had also changed into some pajamas.

Chandler searched the pay-per-view channels on his TV. There was about nothing on.

He looked through more channels. Chandler stopped when he saw _Down with Love._ He had heard that movie was pretty good.

"Hey Roxanne," Chandler said.

"Yeah?" Roxanne replied.

"How about we watch this movie, _Down with Love_?" Chandler suggested.

"Ok, I heard that movie was really good," Roxanne answered.

Chandler ordered the movie. The both of them snuggled up and watched it together.

"I love you," Chandler told Roxanne.

"I love you too," Roxanne replied.

The two of them kissed passionately. And before either could stop it, they were making out intensely. Hands soon enough slid up clothes and explored certain areas. And then those same clothes ending up trailing onto the floor all the way to Chandler's bedroom.

And then, the door closed. And for the rest of the night, only the muffled sounds of two people's moaning and giggling was heard...

* * *

Roxanne awoke the next morning in Chandler's arms. She smiled at her sleeping boyfriend and kissed him softly, realizing what had happened the night before. Chandler slowly stirred and smiled right back at her.

"Roxanne..."

"Yes, Chandler?"

"Did we...?"

"Yes, we did."

"Oh..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…I'm just, really happy."

"About what?"

"About being with you again."

Roxanne kissed him. Chandler kissed her back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	18. Little Lost Pieces of Fiction

**Title:** "None (Various tidbits)"

 **Date Penned:** 2003-present

 **Main Character(s):** Various

 **Rating (for this chapter):** T

 **Genre:** Various

 **Coupling:** Various

 **Setting:** Various

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Small sentences of stories that never made it past a point I'd consider publishing separately.

 **A/N:** These are kinda all over the place. I figured I'd dump all the last tiny (and I mean tiny bits) of unfinished things into one chapter.

* * *

( **Title:** "Bad Moon"; **Summary:** After being bitten by a strange creature, Ruthie notices some weird changes in herself.)

13-year-old Ruthie Camden was walking down the street. She was coming home from her boyfriend, Peter Pertroskwi's house.

Although it was only seven o'clock it looked more like eleven o'clock. The sky was black with no stars. The only thing that glowed was the full moon that shone in the black sky.

Ruthie never noticed Oak could be a night.

* * *

( **Title:** "Just Breathe"; **Summary:** Unhappy with herself and her life, Ruthie takes drastic measures to change it. But the changes she makes may just drag her down.)

It started with all the blinding city lights. That's all Ruthie Camden could remember…

The bright, bright city lights of New York.

Ruthie hated the city lights. They made her eyes hurt when she walked at night. They shone down on her, heating her skin. Burning her very soul…

She hated them. But she couldn't really say so now.

That's because she was lying by herself. In a dark alley, her clothes ripped and torn, her body injured, at well past 2 AM in the morning.

 _How the hell did I get here?_ She kept asking herself.

Ruthie's cell phone was in her pants pocket, her attacker hadn't noticed it. She tried reaching for it, but she was much too weak.

Her head was spinning around and skipping. The drugs she had stupidly taken were still very much affecting her. Her head hurt like hell. Her body ached in every possible inch.

She had been attacked, raped, and beaten. To make it worse, she had stupidly been drinking and doing drugs before that.

 _When did my life become so messed up?_ Ruthie wondered, tears slipping from her eyes.

If no one found her, she'd surely die in this old alley alone and unhappy. Then they'd find her body later on, rotting away.

This wasn't meant to happen.

Ruthie wanted a change in her life. She just wanted to be happier. And now it would be the death of her.

If only none of it had never happened. She could still remember everything from the beginning. It was replaying in her head like a haunted, cursed tape...

 _One month earlier..._

Ruthie couldn't explain it, but she always had this sinking feeling when she picked up a pen. Like she knew she'd get lost in countless hours of creativity and all of her tasks would pile up, just like the dirty laundry when it wasn't tended to.

Speaking of tending to laundry, Ruthie was to suppose to have done that hours ago. She wasn't sure how many, but it was a lot, she knew. She looked out the big old bay window in her bedroom. Outside she saw that the once bright day had turned into darkness.

Ruthie shuddered. She hated the dark. It terrified her. Ever since she was a little girl she could never sleep with lights off, not ever. She always thought some huge, dark figure would come creeping out of the shadows and take her away to another land of evil forever.

Ruthie rethought it. It actually didn't sound as bad as it did when she was 7. Maybe it was because she was 16 and had matured greatly since then or maybe it was because she hated her family.

And hate was not a strong enough word for them. They were awful

* * *

( **Title:** "I'm Watching You"; **Summary:** Roxanne finds herself the target of unwanted attention.)

Roxanne snuggled up into Chandler's arms as they sat by the warm fireplace in his living room. It was about eight o'clock at night. And the last bits of the daytime sun slowly sank away into the sky. The sky turned into an inky shade of blue. And as soon as she looked out one of the living room windows, Roxanne got an extremely eerie feeling.

* * *

( **Title:** "Exposed"; **Summary:** What happens when the 7th Heaven characters discover there is fanfiction being written about them?) 

Ruthie Camden snuck quietly into her dad's office. It was 3:00 in the morning.

Ruthie, being the little sneak that she is, always could sneak past her idiot family. Sleeping or awake, she was one step ahead of all of those fools.

* * *

( **Title:** "For I Have Loved You So"; **Summary:** Ruthie begins having feelings for Martin after he moves in with the Camden family in season 8.) 

Ruthie Camden closed the door to her room. And locked it. She pulled her diary, from its secret hiding spot. She opened it to clean page and started writing.

Dear Diary,

I am deeply in love. But not with a boy from school. I am in love with a boy much older than me. This boy is everything to me. I love him so. But there is something wrong. The boy I love is Martin. But not puppy love. Real love. I know it sounds bad. Martin is so hot. And sexy. I want him to be more than my friend. I want him to be my boyfriend. Oh diary it's hard to admit. But I am in love with Martin Brewer.

Ruthie.

She closed her diary. And slipped it back into its hiding spot. She closed the door. And headed downstairs to get a snack.

Later, Ruthie was about to go to sleep. When she looked up at the sky trough her window. The sky was a dark blue, turning black. Stars glowed a bright yellow.

She let out a loud sigh and said:

"Oh, Martin, I wish you knew."

She then drifted off into a deep, uneasy sleep.

* * *

( **Title:** "We Belong"; **Summary:** Story three to Bittersweet Goodbye and I'll Find You Again. Three years after she left for Iraq, Roxanne returns to Chandler bringing with her some big news. )

He looked into those perfect blue eyes he loved so much. They twinkled with adoration and love. He grasped her hands tightly. What might possibly could be the cutest smile ever crossed her face. He gladly returned it with a grin of his own.

"Roxanne...I can't believe I'm finally looking at your face again. Three years was just too long for me not to see you," Chandler said happily, his voice oozing with love.

* * *

( **Title:** "Changes"; **Summary:** Set at the end of season 7. Lucy and Kevin are in for some big changes in their family. ) 

Lucy stared blankly down at the home pregnancy test. It was flashing a big plus sign. Her heart sunk.

"Oh God...I'm pregnant," Lucy said to herself.

* * *

( **Title:** "Put Yourself in My Place"; **Summary:** AU. When her fiancé dies, Roxanne is heartbroken. When she discovers her best friend Chandler is in love with her, she decides to use him to make herself feel better. But, naturally, this blows up in her face.) 

Roxanne Richardson sighed and collapsed onto her bed. She felt achy and tired, like her bones might break at any second.

But it's all worth it, she told herself.

Yes, it definitely was. Working all these double shifts at her job to save up money for her dream wedding was more than worth it. Going over all these wedding details and checking them twice to make sure every last detail was right was also worth it.

In the end, all her hard work would pay off when she walked down the aisle with the man of her dreams.

Roxanne smiled to herself when her fiancée crossed her mind. Stanley was the most amazing guy you could ask for.

 _Later..._

"Luce...I've been so stupid. It's not Stanley's baby, it's Chandler's! Chandler's! For God's sake, I'm carrying my best friend since childhood's baby! He'll hate me even more when he finds out!" Roxanne said, crying and shaking with each shameful word.

 _Later..._

Roxanne sighed, "Chandler…I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, I know I'm a careless idiot. "

* * *

( **Title:** "Closer"; **Summary:** Set 5 years after the season 11 finale. Ruthie runs into Martin after she dumps T-Bone and moves to LA.) 

The summer of 2012 was the year and season Ruthie Camden packed her bags and headed to LA.

Why? Why would Ruthie leave her childhood hometown?

She was in desperate need of a change. She was also in desperate need of time away from the small town of Glen Oak.

After finding out her boyfriend of five years, T-Bone, had been cheating on her, Ruthie's heart had been shattered. She kicked him out of their small apartment and told him never to come back.

To say Ruthie was beyond pissed would be an understatement. No, she wasn't just pissed, she was absolutely _furious_. She saw blood red burn her vision she learned of her boyfriend's misdeeds.

She had just finished college the week before when she found T-Bone in bed with another girl. And it wasn't just any bed, it was _their_ bed _._ It was the same bed they'd shared since the summer of 2009 when they had moved in together.

And it wasn't just any girl. It was a girl Ruthie had considered her friend.

Annette Watson. Her and Ruthie had met in Psych 101 their freshman year and had clicked almost immediately.

Ruthie remembered the day almost five years ago very clearly...

 _A bright-eyed Ruthie entered her very first of her very first day of college in a phenomenal mood._

 _She was beyond excited. Finally, she was in charge of her education! She could pick her classes and work towards a goal and major of her own choice. No more being force fed facts she didn't really give two shits about._

 _Ruthie took a seat in the front of the room, eager to start her college career and soak up all the knowledge she could. Finally, she was free of the tedious public education system._

 _In all of her enthusiasm and excitement, Ruthie dropped her Psych 101 book. She reached down to pick it up quickly as to not cause a scene or potential embarrassment._

 _As she leaned over, Ruthie bumped her head into someone. She shot back up quickly in both shock and pain._

She had been _betrayed_. That was the only word that could describe the depths of how just much they'd hurt her.

* * *

( **Title:** "Don't Look Back"; **Summary:** Chandler visits his childhood playground after his father's funeral.) 

Empty.

The place was purely empty. Not a soul around.

Vacant.

Once such a beautiful place, now a dump.

This playground had been everything for Chandler in his lonely days of childhood. It was his happiness, his joy, his friend, the only place he ever found love in.

And now…it was gone. Everything to him was gone.

All of his dreams were shattered.

* * *

( **Title:** "Let Me Sleep"; **Summary:** Ruthie keeps seeing a girl that she thinks she knows in her dreams.) 

Ruthie Camden tossed and turned in her bed.

She was having another one of _those_ dreams. That oh so confusing dream where Ruthie saw her...that girl. Ruthie did not know who she was but she could've sworn she knew her from somewhere.

In her dream Ruthie was high up in the clouds with this mystery girl, her face obscured. The closer Ruthie got to her, it seemed, the girl slowly was disappearing.

"No…wait!" Ruthie called to the girl.

But she did not get any kind of answer from her.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Ruthie asked desperately as the girl disappeared.

"No...come back!" Ruthie called.

Nothing or no one came to reply.

"No..." Ruthie called sadly.

 _I want to know you...you seem lost to me somehow. I want to help you. Please, let me help you._ Ruthie's head swam with sad thoughts.

When Ruthie woke up, she was breathing and panting heavily. Her head throbbed with confusion.

 _Why do I keep having that dream?_ Ruthie asked herself in her saddened and confused mind.

"Ugh, it's all so strange..." She said aloud to no one.

"Ruthie, honey, it's time to get up and get ready for school!" Her mother's voice called, cutting into her thoughts.

Ruthie sighed. _I'll deal with all this confusion later_ , she thought to herself.

She then went to get ready for school.

* * *

( **Title:** "Ruthie's Biggest Adventure"; **Summary:** 12-year-old Ruthie Camden's wish for an adventure throws her into a fantasy world.) 

Ruthie Camden sat in her room and with a bored sigh flipped through a magazine.

It was summer break. Usually Ruthie would be hanging out with her friends but they were all on vacation.

"Oh...I'm so bored!" She complained, putting down her magazine

Ruthie looked out the window. It was dusk. The sun was slowly setting in the sky and the stars were coming out.

Ruthie looked at the sky and said, "I wish I could go on an adventure like all my friends."

She let out a sigh and lied down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

An hour later Ruthie woke up

"What the heck?" She said as looked around the room she was in.

"Where am I?" Ruthie wondered aloud.

This was not her room. This room was bigger and very fancy looking. There was a king sized bed, a diamond lamp, and a closet full of fine dresses.

At first Ruthie panicked but then she forced herself to cool off.

"Ok, I'll just go find someone and ask where I am...yeah! That will work!" Ruthie assured herself.

Ruthie got up off the bed and left the room the thinking she'd get help and return home.

But she was wrong very wrong.

What Ruthie didn't know is that the greatest adventure of her life was about to begin...


	19. Little Lost Summaries

**Title:** "None (Various summaries)"

 **Date Penned:** 2003-present

 **Main Character(s):** Various

 **Rating (for this chapter):** K

 **Genre:** Various

 **Coupling:** Various

 **Setting:** Various

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. None of it.

 **Summary:** Summaries for stories that never made it to past the summary stage.

 **A/N:** Decided to share these as I think some of them have potential. Let me know if any stand out to you.

 _You -_ Being in love is like being on a roller costar…there's always twists and turns." Roxanne's POV. Roxanne reflects on her relationship with Chandler in the 7th season.

 _White Heat -_ Terry Richardson doesn't want his daughter Roxanne dating Chandler. He wants them to break up. How far will he go to break them up? Can he be stopped before he does something crazy?

 _What Do I Have to Do? -_ "I love you too, Roxanne," Chandler replied with a huge smile. Roxanne learns about a secret talent her boyfriend has. Chandler/Roxanne fluff.

 _Was It Worth It? -_ "Was it really worth it, Lucy? Did you feel like you'd finally won?" Roxanne and Lucy's feud reaches a breaking point.

 _This Time Around -_ He broke her heart in junior high. Now, 11 years later, she has the chance to do the same to him. But what happens when she falls in love with him all over again? (A Kevin & Lucy story)

 _Thinking of You –_ ("No matter what I do, I can't forget you. You've become a part of me. I need you," She said, tears filling her eyes. ) What happens when you find yourself stuck on the one person you keep trying to forget? Is it really such a bad thing to let the past back into your life? (Chandler/Roxanne)

 _Think of Me_ \- The lives of various 7th Heaven characters (Roxanne, Robbie, Chandler etc) when they were still in middle and high school.

 _Dirty Secrets -_ Everyone has his or her own little secrets...secrets that they try to hide from the world. But what happens when the Camden family's secrets are exposed?

 _Tears on My Pillow -_ When her daughter is lost during birth, Roxanne falls apart. Chandler tries his best to comfort her, but Roxanne just can't let go. Will she be able to move on?

 _And They Call This Perfect -_ The sequel to Not That Perfect After All. Roxanne and Chandler's wedding is almost here. But, an unexpected secret, jealousy, and a big surprise may ruin that.

 _Opening Old Wounds -_ Why does Roxanne keep reminding of Lucy of someone from her past? Could there possibly be a connection between Roxanne and someone Lucy's met before?

 _The Past Returns -_ Roxanne is haunted by dreams of her mother's death. The killer told her that in 11 years he'd come back and get her. Now 11 years later when she starts getting weird threats can anyone help her? Can Lucy figure out why she thinks she knows something about Roxanne? And when Roxanne turns to Chandler for help and support can there be a possible romance sparked back alive?

 _My Favorite Mistake -_ Roxanne makes a mistake that will forever change her life. But what happens when Chandler is there to help her through things? (Longer: While dating Robbie, Roxanne learns that she's carrying his child. Robbie leaves Roxanne after she tells him. Roxanne is heartbroken and afraid at first, until Chandler comes along and helps her pull herself together. Will more than and friendship come out of this? And will Robbie come back for Roxanne and his child?)

 _Love Me for Me -_ When someone says _leave_ , maybe, just maybe, they really mean _stay_. Now if they had known that, maybe they'd still be together. (Chandler and Roxanne)

 _If You Were With Me Now -_ Two people. Two worlds. But somehow, their two minds always find their way back to each other. (Chandler/Roxanne)

 _I Want You_ \- Just as his marriage to Kendall is falling apart, Roxanne returns to Chandler's life with a massive secret.

 _Imperfect Christmas -_ The Camdens find themselves hosting the most dysfunctional Christmas party ever.

 _They_ \- Lucy, Kevin, Chandler, and Roxanne win free tickets for a cruise to Hawaii on a radio contest. Sounds like fun, right? Wrong! There's a murderer on their ship, slowly plotting everyone's deaths, can the four figure out who the murderer is before they are their new victims?

 _Take a Bow_ – A story about Lucy, Roxanne, Chandler, and Kevin and all of their secrets, pasts, and relationships.

 _Speak_ \- What is going on? Terry Richardson and Paris Petrowski are engaged to be married? Roxanne and Chandler in the same room without wanting to kill each other…and what's up with them kissing? And why is Vic watching Roxanne's every move?

 _Too Freaky for Words (a.k.a The Switch or All Switched Up)_ \- After a fight at the church one night, Lucy, Chandler, Kevin, and Roxanne are left with their bodies switched. They now have to live each other's lives and learn to understand each other better if they want to be changed back to normal.

 _I Should Be So Lucky_ \- Sequel to _Stupid Mistakes_. Shortly after Kevin and Mary leave town, Lucy finds herself falling for another guy…her best friend Roxanne's boyfriend Chandler. Lucy-Roxanne-Chandler triangle.

Smoke and Mirrors - The sequel to Will I Ever See Tomorrow: The Rewrite. Roxanne's life has been out of control lately. With a problem that's slowly taking over her and some pretty strange secrets surfacing, will she be able to hang on to what little sanity that she has left?

 _Your Love_ \- What if in the episode _I Love Lucy_ , Lucy and Kevin had never become engaged? And what if Chandler had proposed to Roxanne and she said yes and they were married that very night? What if things had went this way instead of the actual episode? How insane would Lucy go?

 _My Happy Ending_ \- The sequel to _Simon Camden's Christmas Wish_ , only it centers on Ruthie. After a fight with her parents, Ruthie thinks she'd be better off without them. Can Amanda, her guardian angel, make her see the light?

 _Goodbye to Innocence_ \- After becoming drunk one night, Kevin and Roxanne make a mistake that neither can take back. And to make matters worse, Kevin was happily married to Lucy and Roxanne was about to marry Chandler. So they keep what happened a secret, but what happens when there is a consequence to their choice?

 _Hazy Shade of Winter_ \- Set in the 8th season. As she prepares to leave for Iraq, Roxanne finds she has some conflicting feelings involving Chandler. She decides to see him one last time before she leaves, but that only makes things worse.

 _Pretty Soldier Ruthie_ \- Set circa season 8. Ruthie Camden had a normal, but rather boring, life. Until, one day, a strange encounter with a stuffed cat toy leaves her with strange new powers and a super heroine identity known as Sailor Moon. Now with her new powers, Ruthie must fight an evil force known as The Dark Kingdom along with four other girls: reclusive and stubborn Lizzie / Sailor Venus, shy and sweet Leah / Sailor Mercury, fiery tempered and passionate Rachel / Sailor Mars, and tough but kindhearted Hannah / Sailor Jupiter. Can these girls save the world or will it be covered in darkness and hatred? (Based on the _Sailor Moon_ series)

 _Never Look Back -_ Eric had a secret kept from his family for years. He was working as a secret agent for the government. Now, when a gang of terrorists are after him, Eric's secret comes out. He and everyone he cares about are in danger and they all must hide. Is there any hope for them?

 _It's a Damn Cold Night_ \- Lucy is widowed on a cold stormy night, and things don't get better for her there. She becomes depressed and is stuck raising baby Savannah alone. Plus it doesn't help that her two best friends, Roxanne and Chandler, have the perfect marriage and are soaked in bliss while Lucy drowns in sorrow. Can Lucy pull through her sadness or will it overtake her?

 _Confide in Me_ \- Follow up to _Bittersweet Goodbye._ Three years later, Chandler is in an awful marriage with Kendall. He's miserable until he meets up with Roxie Richards, a girl he swears he knows somehow. Chandler's in for the shock of his life…

 _Confide in Me Version 2 –_ Chandler meets up with Roxanne three years after they said goodbye to each other. Chandler wants to start something new with Roxanne. Roxanne is all for it, but one shocking thing stands in her way to say yes…

 _Spinning Around_ \- Set in the 8th season. When Roxanne changes her image in effort to get Chandler back, she gets more than she bargained for.

 _Fragile_ \- Follow up to _Can't Get You Out of My Head_. What happens when Roxanne appears at the church and catches Chandler's eye?

 _Nothing Can Stop Us -_ Follow up to _Beautiful Stranger_. Lucy and Chandler leave Glen Oak to move on after their relationship is revealed.

 _Breathe In, Breathe Out_ \- My take on Chandler's childhood and why he hates his father so much and vice versa. Not a happy story.

 _Simon's Shameful Secret_ \- Simon has a secret that could destroy him-he likes pop music.

 _These Are the Dreams of an Impossible Princess_ \- A Mary/Roxanne slash story. In a world of confusion, Mary Camden and Roxanne Richardson come together. Very AU.

 _Closer_ \- Mary/Chandler. YES, you read it right, Mary/Chandler. AU. One night brings Mary and Chandler closer than anyone could imagine after they both confide in each other.

 _Walk Away_ \- A Simon/Cecilia story. Set when Simon is in 9th grade and Cecilia is a new girl with a crush on him. What will happen with these two?

 _Butterfly_ \- Sequel to _Free_. What happens when Roxanne finds out that she's pregnant? How will Chandler react?

 _A Girl Named Happy Camden_ \- Happy Camden is run over by a car and granted a second chance at life as a human girl. But, if she doesn't fall in love within two weeks, she'll die forever. Can Happy find true love and keep herself alive?

 _I'll Always Be Watching You, No Matter Wha t_ \- Sequel to _I'll Be Watching You_. Four years after Mary, Simon, Lucy, and Ruthie's deaths, Eric and Annie start getting threatening notes from Koper saying that he will be back to kill Matt, Sam, David, and Nicole. But Matt won't allow it. He decides to live up to his vow to get back at Koper for destroying his family. He teams up with two cops, Kevin and Roxanne, and their spouses, Chandler and Eileen, to get Koper. Will they succeed?

 _Who Killed Who?: A 7th Heaven Murder Mystery_ -Twelve people…seven are murdered. That leaves five possible suspects left to take the blame. But…who is it?

 _I Gave You My Heart_ \- Season 9 and Chandler come to Glen Oak to celebrate Christmas. But, what happens when sparks begin to fly and old feelings come out? *7th Heaven*

 _Into the Groove_ \- One night…one block party…two people who won't admit their love for each other. The way _Getting to Know You_ should've ended. (Chandler/Roxanne

 _Stay_ \- He leaves and comes back…she welcomes him…they fight…then he leaves again and comes back again. It's a vicious cycle…is their love strong enough to withstand it? (Mary/Wilson)

 _A Perfect Circle_ \- When she learns that she's pregnant, all of Roxanne Richardson's fears and doubts become an open book for everyone to see. Is she strong enough to make it through?

You Broke My Heart-The POVs of both Chandler and Roxanne during their 8th season breakup. Set during the episodes _The Long Bad Summer_ and _An Early Fall_.

 _Show Me Your Colors_ \- Lucy Camden falls in love with someone off limits…Roxanne.

 _Undiscovered_ \- AU. When 16-year-old Roxanne and18-year-old Chandler find each other in a world of mixed up emotions and a bond shared over a destructive habit…will true love blossom?

 _Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere With You_ \- What if in the _We Do_ episode Chandler's car broke down, leaving Chandler, Ben, Karen, and Roxanne to put up with each other? Would they kill each other? And what is this surprising news that Roxanne has for Chandler?

 _Something to Remember_ \- After both of them experience heartbreak, they turn to each other for comfort. They get more than just comfort, though: they get into a relationship and fall in love. But what happens when their love is considered forbidden…can they keep it hidden? (Simon/Roxanne)

 _Mixed Up_ \- Roxanne realizes that she's in love with Kevin, but he's dating Lucy. What's a girl to do? Win him over, of course!

 _Papa Don't Preach_ \- Chandler and Roxanne learn they're pregnant early in season eight…this is them going through the pregnancy, getting married, avoiding rumors, and raising their daughter, who just might make a few mistakes herself.

 _Hello Friend_ \- Counter story to _Here Lies Roxanne_. It's been a month since Roxanne killed herself…how are Lucy, Chandler, and Kevin dealing? Lucy thinks that Roxanne was selfish to take her life. Kevin is trying to move on, but failing miserably. And Chandler just wants the woman he loves to come back to life.

 _Dirty Little Secret_ \- Counter story to _Beautiful Stranger_. Lucy and Chandler continue to hide their relationship from everyone, including Kevin and Roxanne. Can they stay together or will the pressure get to them?

 _Love at First Sight_ \- Roxanne thinks about her first date with Chandler and how thankful she is to have found him. *7th Heaven*

 _Frozen_ \- He was bitter and cold towards her. She just wanted to be with him. But he always wanted more. He won't stay by her side if she doesn't accept more. Watch their relationship crumble before your very eyes. (Chandler/Roxanne)

 _Letters to a Friend_ \- Counter story to _Here Lies Roxanne_. This is pretty much letters that Lucy, Kevin, and Chandler wrote to Roxanne after she killed herself.

 _Little Star_ \- Lucy reflects on how amazing it is to have her daughter, Savannah, in her life.


End file.
